The NotSoAmazing adventures of the Marauders!
by FreshLettuce
Summary: Small amout of bad language, nothing to worry about.. yet.Now improved chapters! Cleared that really weird thing in Chapter 8...
1. Lily's Letter

Chapter 2-Lily gets her Letter 

11 year old Lily Evans skipped down the stairs on the morning of the 28th July and went into the kitchen. Her 16 year old sister, Petunia, glared at her as she sat down, but Lily knew not to take any notice of her. Petunia greatly disliked anything remotely out of the ordinary and Lily was a lot more than _remotely_ out of the ordinary.

"Lily, be a dear and get the mail," her mother said from the oven, where she always insisted upon baking fresh bread for breakfast every morning. (This wasn't a good thing. She was a crappy cook.)

Lily jumped off her seat and ran down the hall, nearly knocking her father over as he came down for breakfast.

She collected the mail and brought it into the kitchen, shuffling through it, just in case there was anything for her.

Finally, she came to the last letter, which was addressed to her. The front of the envelope read thus:

Miss L. Evans

The First Bedroom on the left

55 Salisbury Avenue

Horsham,

Sussex.

"How does anybody writing a letter to me know where I sleep?" thought Lily.

She was back in the kitchen by this stage and sat down at the table once again. "Mum, I've got a letter," she told her mum.

"Well, open it dear!" her mother replied.

"Oh ok then," replied Lily in her usual slightly dreamy voice.

Lily ripped open her letter.

She read it, tilted her head to one side, walked over to the sink, and vomited. Not really very hygienic.

**"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. ,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"What do they mean, my owl?" asked Lily.

"What dear?" asked her mother (she was used to Lily being a bit weird.

"This letter, it says I have to send an owl." She said, handing her mother the letter.

The owl on the open windowsill made a noise as if saying "Well Duh, what do you think?"

" I think I'm supposed to tie my answer to its leg or something," Lily told her mother, "can I go?"

Lily's mother gave her father a look that said, "We need to talk."

After about 5 minutes out in the hall discussing it, her mother finally came back into the kitchen and said, "We'll go to this, "Diagon Alley" they speak of, and get your school supplies.

"Wahoo!" went Lily, and started doing a kind of war dance around the kitchen.

Petunia just rolled her eyes and muttered, "freak."


	2. James' Letter

**Chapter 3- James gets accepted**

James Potter raced sown the stairs, fell over his trunk, which was sitting at the bottom of the flight, and slid across the hall, face first, into the front door.

He scrambled back up and went into the kitchen.

Just then, a tawny owl flew in the open window and perched on the windowsill, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze.

"Mum," James said, watching at the owl, which was drinking the washing-up liquid in the sink.

"Could this be, well, an owl from, Hogwarts?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think it just might be dear," said his mother without looking at the owl.

James walked over to the owl and untied the letter from its leg. It ruffled it's feathers importantly as he read the envelope then yelled, "YES! IT IS! AND I GOT IN! La La lalala" and with that, he ran out of the room to owl his best friend Sirius and ask him if he got in too! James couldn't wait to tell his father, who worked as an Auror and would certainly be proud if his son had the same chance.

A/N I know it's a really short chapter but I'm so bad at this.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4-Diagon Alley**

**Lily's P.O.V**

We went to London on the 5th of August, and I, sitting in the back, prayed that someone wasn't playing jokes and pretending that I was going to a magic school.

We arrived in the street where the letter had said that I would see a small pub, and sure enough, there it was!

My mother and sister couldn't see it, so I had to take my trip to Diagon Alley, alone.

After about 20 minutes of looking for a shop that might possibly sell wands, as I had everything else, I ran straight into two boys.

One of the boys, I noted, had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and had mischievous blue eyes. He was talking to another boy, this one with short black hair that stuck up at the back, and brown eyes, like a puppy, but they sparkled, like apuppy about to steal your slipper right off your foot. I talked to them for a while and they seemed nice. They told me a bit about Hogwarts, so I wouldn't be too confused. I hope we're in the same house.

**James' P.O.V**

Mum said we could bring Sirius to Diagon Alley when we went. Muhahahaha we lost her in 5 minutes and continued down the street.

Anyway, we were just walking along, not really noticing where we were going, and suddenly we walked into this little redhead!

I thought she looked quite nice with her emerald green eyes and slim figure, and she also looked rather mischievous, perhaps a potential partner in crime?

I thought we'd talk for a while to see if she was nice. She was cool, kind of righteous and opinionated. Not really my type, but cool all the same.

After everybody introduced themselves, Lily asked where she might find a store where they sell wands.

"Oh, we're heading there now, it's called Ollivanders, would you like to come with us?"James asked.

"Thanks, I'd love to, I don't know my way around this place." Replied Lily, relieved they hadn't laughed at her for not knowing where the shop was.

"You muggle-born then?" asked Sirius, who received a sharp nudge from James' elbow, since some pure-blood wizards would be offended being mistaken for a muggle-born.

"Ummm… my parents aren't magical if that's what you mean," replied Lily hesitantly.

"Yup," said Sirius.

They suddenly found themselves at a shop which read:

"Ollivanders. Makers of fine wands since 352BC"

"We're here!!" yelled Sirius, entering the shop. He crossed to the counter and started dinging the bell over and over again.

"Careful Sirius or you're going to..." **CRASH!!! **"Break it."

"I should have known..." said a weezy voice from right behind Sirius. He jumped and knocked over the broken bell.

"Oops."

"Ah yes, Mister Black. I remember your mother's first wand, eleven and a quarter inches, quite springy, rosewood, containing a single hair from the tail of a very fine unicorn. I also remember your father's, thirteen and a half inches, rigid, containing one of the tail feathers from a rather beautiful phoenix by the name of Marvoliana."

"Thank you sir," replied Sirius.

"Now, which is your wand hand?"

"Right, sir,"

Sirius tried wand after wand after wand.

"Try this one, Phoenix Feather, 12 inches, redwood."

Sirius waved the wand and it emitted several purple and gold sparks.

"Lovely, that'll be 8 galleons dear." Mr Ollivander said to Sirius.

"Now, Mr Potter, I'll skip your mother and fathers wands and jump straight to the point, try these dear."

James tried all of the ones Sirius had tried, but none of them worked. It took him 76 tries to get his wand, which emitted severa; gold sparks, which illuminated the dusty shop.

"Ah yes, Sycamore, 11 inches, containing dragon heartstring. A powerful wand indeed." Mr Ollivander said in his wheezy, faintly sinister, voice.

Lily took 68 tries to get her wand, almost as long as James! Her's too was dragon heartstring and sycamore, though only 9and a half inches.

"That'll be 8 galleons please," said Mr Ollivander.

Lily paid and they left the shop.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I don't know any," replied Lily. "What do they mean?"

"Well, in a nutshell, if you're brave you go to Gryffindor, smart go to Ravenclaw,hard-working go to Hufflepuff and just plain evil go to Slytherin." said James

"Well I'm not really any of those," said Lily worriedly. "What if you're not any of them? Do you just have to go home or something?"

"No no, don't be silly. They'll find a trait that stands out in you and assign you accordingly," said Sirius, in a rare moment of intellegence.

"Since when did you eat the textbook for lunch?" asked James in a mock worried voice.

"So which house do you two want to be in then?" asked Lily.

"Gryffindor," they said in unison.

They went on around the shops and they each bought an owl.

"The owls will usually know where we live, even if you don't know the address," said James.

"I'll be staying at James' house for the rest of the summer by the way," Sirius said "so if you owl, send it to James' house."

"Maybe next year you can come too." Added James hopefully.

"Sure, if my mum lets me," replied Lily happily.

With that, they said their goodbyes and started home, each with a new friend (or in Lily's case, two friends.)

A/N R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 5- Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

The rest of the summer holidays seemed to go very slowly for Lily, as Petunia was getting worse than ever about "that freak."

However, f-i-n-a-l-l-y the first of September came and Lily found herself arriving at Kings Cross Station.

"I just need to go to platform 9 and 3 quarters," she told her mum and dad.

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters! There's no such thing!" her mother sighed.

"Hang on, I'll find James and Sirius, they'll know." Lily told her mum. "They're from wizarding families," she added.

"Hmmm…" muttered Lily's disapproving mother.

Lily set off to find the boys and found them walking around near platform 9 and 10.

"Erm… James… how do I get onto platform nine and three quarters?"

"Oh, you just walk right into the barrier between platforms nine and ten," he replied.

Lily looked at him sceptically.

"No, honestly, watch, I'll go," he said, seeing the look on her face. (Lily know that James was famous ( or should I say, infamous lol) for his pranks.)

As Lily watched, he walked straight at the barrier and disappeared through it!

"Now go get your stuff and let's go! The train leaves in 10 minutes!" James said as his head popped back through.

Lily ran to get her trunk and said a hurried goodbye to her parents, and went back to the barrier, where she found James waiting.

"Sirius went to find us a compartment," he explained, helping her through the barrier, as Lily was nervous of crashing into it.

They found the compartment Sirius had chosen and got into it, closing the door.

"As far away from all the teachers as possible!" he exclaimed.

"Would you like to sit with us?" asked Sirius politely.

"Sure!" she replied. "I hope we're all in the same house!"

"I hope so too," said James.

"Now all we need to do is find that witch with the food," said Sirius hungrily.

"Well, look who it is! Potty, Blackie and Little Ginger!" came an oily, drawling voice belonging to a skinny, pale, evil-looking kid whose hair matched his voice.

"Oh look, it's Snivellus!" said Sirius in mock-amazement.

"Can you believe he got in to Hogwarts? I mean, he's too stupid to wash his hair, so…" James' taunting was interrupted by a cough that came from behind Snape. It belonged to a tall, severe-looking woman with brown hair, square glasses and (at the moment) raised eyebrows.

"I hope, Potter, that I will not be punishing first-years before they have even reached Hogwarts. You too, Black. And you, Snape, why aren't you in your compartment?" said Professor McGonagall, sweeping Snape away down the corridor.

"Do you know him? Why are you so mean to each other? Did I miss something here?" asked Lily fiercely.

But before James could answer a boy entered the compartment.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked. He was fairly good-looking, with sandy brown hair and a mischievous smile. He looked pale and thin, as though he was frequently ill.

"Sure!" said James. "By the way, my name's James, what's yours?"

"Remus," the boy answered.

"Well pleased to meet you Remus," said Sirius. "I'm Sirius by the way."

"Lily," said Lily.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, let's eat if you don't mind." said Sirius, eyeing the lunch trolley that was being wheeled up the corridor by a plump witch.

They ate their chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes, then played exploding snap for a while. Sirius couldn't help noticing (well okay he could, he was just nosey) that Lily and James never quite met each other's eyes, but he knew James, and James was like that.

Remus proved to have an appetite, for both food and pranks that did not match his thin, slightly sad appearance

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent talking about which houses they wanted to be in, with James keeping up a running commentary on each houses traits etc. for Lily's benefit.

When they finally rounded the corner towards Hogwarts, they stopped talking. The sight of the place that was to be their home for most of the next seven years, was enough to shut even James and Sirius up.

(And that was saying something.)


	5. Gryffindor!

Chapter 6- The Sorting Hat's Song

The four got off the train with the rest of the school onto the Hogsmeade station platform. They looked around and saw a giant of a man, easily twice the size of a normal man He looked about about 35 and was calling "Firs' years, over here! Come on now, don' be shy, Firs' years, this way!"

The four friends made their way towards the man who told them that his name was Hagrid, when Sirius asked. Subtlety was never Sirius' strong point.

He led the first years towards a vast lake, which looked purplish in the light of the setting sun.

"No more'n four to a boat," called Hagrid, after explaining the tradition that all first years travel to Hogwarts by boats, across the lake.

The first years climbed into one of the boats and they set off across the lake. When they reached the other side they got out and Hagrid led them up to the great doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He rapped one fist the size of a football (A/N soccer ball,) on the huge oak doors.

The doors opened and the woman who had reprimanded James on the train beckoned them into the Entrance Hall.

"In a few minutes you will pass through these doors to be sorted into your houses." She said, with a regal air that didn't really go with her Scottish accent. "The four houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house values different traits in a person, and each has its own, equally good, background and history. Those of you sorted into Gryffindor will be under my supervision, and I hope that nobody will need to know just how scrict I can be"

She then led the nervous first-years into the Great hall where they were led up to the front of the hall.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork on his golden goblet to hush the noise from the tables.

"Now," he said to the students, " I will make the announcements after the Sorting."

To the amazement of most of the first years, the hat opened it's mouth and burst into song.(A/N I know, it stinks, but I stink at poetry in any form)

Do you belong in Gryffindor?

Where they are brave and true.

Maybe you'll do well in Hufflepuff,

Where they're loyal and hard working too.

Or perhaps in Ravenclaw,

If you've a brilliant mind?

Or in Slytherin,

Where those of shrewd ambition,

You'll forever find.

When the hat had finished, the school burst into applause.

When the clapping had died down, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"When I call out your name you will come up and sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head."

"Anderson, Gabrielle"

A round faced girl with pretty flaxen hair and baby blue eyes stepped forwards and placed the hat on her head.

The hat paused for a moment before yelling

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The applause from the third table to the left, between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables was enormous.

"Ashworth, Miranda"

After a l-o-n-g pause:

"Ravenclaw!"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius was slightly surprised when, as he sat on the stool, the hat said,

"Well, you're very stubborn, so that rules out Hufflepuff. Not ambitious, so that rules out Slytherin. Bright, but yes, I think you're more suited to," the hat paused for a split second before…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause that came from the far left table was loud enough to make your ears pop!

The hat went on with Claire DeLonce, a pretty strawberry blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw,"

Neil Doherty became the first new Slytherin, then:

"Evans, Lilian"

Lily froze to the spot, but after a slight nudge from James, she went shakily up to the stool and jammed the hat on over her eyes.

To her amazement, the hat spoke to her.

"Hmmm… now, what do we have here? No magical ambition, no, not Slytherin" Lily heaved a sigh of relief as the hat went on, "Plenty of loyalty, but not your main trait, not Hufflepuff either. A brilliant mind, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, my girl."

"Please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor," thought Lily.

"Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR."

The hat yelled out the last word and Lily, beaming with happiness and relief, went over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Sirius, still grinning.

Next was Hughes, Jack, who was declared a Slytherin.

The hat went on, with more new Gryffindors being Keenan, Marie and Longbottom, Frank.

"Lupin, Remus"

Remus was sweating and thinking,

"Oh no, I'll probably be in Slytherin because of what I am" he was even more worked up than Lily had been!

But the hat took barely 1.5 seconds to yell

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!"

Sirius and Lily applauded harder than ever and Remus, grinning from ear to ear, took a seat on the other side of Sirius.

After a long while,Professor McGonagall called out:

"Potter, James"

The hat had barely touched James' head before it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James walked over to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to Lily.

"Well, now that we know we're all in the same house, let the fun begin!" he said, with a rather evil smile.

The next name they heard was

"Snape, Severus."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at him with intense dislike, and Lily could have sworn if Professor McGonagall hadn't shot them a look, Sirius might have killed him then and there.

The hat was still 6 inches above Snape's head when the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well, let's hope he's on the Slytherin quidditch team. Then we can knock him off his broom and kill him." said James evilly.

"What makes you think you'll get on the quidditch team?" asked Lily. The boys had explained to her about quidditch.

"Don't worry, I will."

"But not this year,"

"Next year then."

"You are so…"

"Handsome?"

"No."

"Charming?"

"No!"

"Wonderful?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"Just…"

But apparently Lily could not think of exactly what James was.

Professor Dumbledore stood up again and called for silence.

"Before the feasting begins, I would like to inform you all that a Whomping Willow has been planted in the grounds of Hogwarts," Remus squirmed involuntarily, "and that anyone who does not wish to be bruised very badly should stay well away from it.

I would also like to tell all the first years that the Forbidden Forest is, of course forbidden to all students." Here he looked very pointedly at the Gryffindor table.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr Globberbutt," Dumbledore appeared to be stifling a laugh. "has decided to retire and we have a new caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch."

Filch was an oily, nasty looking man who was as hard-hearted as he was smelly and the Gyffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs immediately detested him. The Slytherins of course, welcomed him with loud cheering and applause.

Dumbledore continued after the applause had died down.

"I would like to announce our new Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Arthur Weasley and Miss Molly Brown."

It was now the Gryffindor's turn to applaude heartily, as both the Head boy and the Head Girl were in Gryffindor.

"And now, on a much sadder note," Dumbledore continued, making the whole hall stop any whispering.

"Some of you may have heard of the Dark Wizard Voldemort." A shiver ran through the hall and many of the wizards and witches from pure blood families looked horrified.

"Volde… who?"

"Shhh… we'll tell you later," said Remus in a hushed voice.

Lily had never seen James and Sirius concentrate as hard as they did then.

"I must inform you that he is steadily growing stronger, and sadly, a Ravenclaw third year was lost just a few short days ago."

A few girls at the Ravenclaw table began to cry.

"Remember Genevieve Morelli. Remember one who was as true to the Ravenclaw traits as ever, one who was wise and ready to die for her beliefs, remember Genevieve Morelli who was killed trying to protect her little sister Clarissa, on the night of the twenty-eighth of August, Nineteen Seventy-Six."

The whole hall, apart from the Slytherins of course, rose as one, and in one voice, one body, they raised their goblets and said

"We will remember Genevieve. In our actions, in our words and in our hearts, we will remember."

Most of the Slytherins, Lily noticed, especially a blonde boy that Sirius had told her was Lucius Malfoy, smirked as though very pleased with themselves.

"Now," Dumbledore said after about ten minutes, during which Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sat in quiet thought, and Dumbledore couldn't bear to see the Ravenclaw girls' faces like this.

"Will the Prefects please lead their houses up to the dormitories, and will Miss Fawcet and Miss Clavelle please come to my office. Two teary eyed girls followed him down the hallway.

"Come on, this way," called Molly Brown. "Just down the corridor."

The ten Gryffindor first years, who were getting on very well, went down the corridor after Molly and turned to face a portrait.

"This is the Fat Lady, the Entrance to the Gryffindor common room," explained Arthur Weasley.

"Password?" said the portrait, nearly scaring Lily out of her wits.

"Interficere Serpens" he said clearly so that the others could hear.

The portrait swung open and they entered the common room.

"Girls dormitories on the right, boys on the left," Arthur told the first years. (I think that's right, tell me if it's the other way round)

The four friends said goodnight and James whispered to Lily, "be in the common room before anybody else in the morning to plan our first, er…, welcoming for the Slytherins. 'night Lils" And with that, he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories, two at a time, and Lily didn't see the smile on his face that night, as he climbed into bed.

A/N and so ends their first day at Hogwarts. Don't worry, later on there WILL be a plot, I umm… just can't remember what it is right now. I'd like 3 reviews before I write more. I'll write the story, but I won't post it until I get 3 reviews. Come on, it's not that much to ask, is it?

Even flames count as reviews! I said review! Now!


	6. The First Prank

Reviewers- TheYellowSubmarine, thanks for the advice!

Kt- Thanks again!

A/N From now on I'll try and cut down on the Author's notes, although I like a story with Author's notes in it. Oh well, I'll live.

Disclaimer- Oh well, if you insist, I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol Ok 

Ok, I own Marie, Claire and Carlotta. Happy? Good.

            Chapter 6- A prank, a play and a… quidditch match? 

After a not-so-peaceful night of very quiet celebrating in the Dormitories, Lily made her way down to the common room at 5:30am in the morning fully dresses with her wand, (as she thought that she would most likely need it), to plot the Marauders grand entrance to the world of Hogwarts detentions.

When Lily arrived in the common room, she noted the dozen or so spell books scattered around one of the tables near the fire. James and Remus were already there, but Sirius appeared to be still in the dormitory.

"Oh, Hi Lily!" James called, looking up from the spell book he had been flicking through.

"Can you give us a hand getting Sirius up?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes. 

"We tried to shake him up but he started groaning and talking in his sleep, and when I put my hand over his mouth to quieten him, he bit my finger!" James told Lily.

"Try shooting him with a jet of water, that should work," Lily suggested, picking up one of the spell books.

"We thought of that, but last time I tried that spell fire came out instead of water!" James exclaimed.

"Good thing I was pointing at our water fountain then." He added as an afterthought.

"Anyway," he went on, "we were hoping that you could try, as Remus and I haven't had much luck."

"All right, I'll try." Lily replied. "But if Sirius ends up with burnt hair, it's his own fault."

Remus and James exchanged glances.

"Here, take this if you're going up to the boys dormitories, just in case." James said, holding out a silky cloak, which seemed to have an odd shimmer about it, as if it held many secrets within.

"It's an invisibility cloak," he added, seeing Lily's puzzled look, "whoever or whatever it covers becomes invisible! My dad gave it to me."

The three present Marauders crept under the cloak and made their way up to the boys' dormitories to give Sirius his wake up call.

They crept up the stairs and into the dormitory, hardly daring to breath lest someone should wake up and get suspicious.

When they were safely behind the curtain of Sirius' bed, they took of the cloak and Lily giggled at the sight of Sirius, who was curled up in bed with a teddy bear and was sucking his thumb!

"Does he always do that?" Lily whispered to James.

"Unfortunately yes," replied James in a disbelieving whisper.

"Well, still, here goes everything," Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"Aquadulcis," said Lily in an undertone.

A jet of water shot out of Lily's wand and hit Sirius full in the face.

"What, who, where am I?" Sirius spluttered in indignation.

_"Shhhhh,"  whispered James, "you'll wake the others!"_

"Now come on Sirius, out of bed, get dressed," Remus said.

"Okay okay, but Lily, go back down to the common room," Sirius said groggily.

Lily crept back down the stairs, once again hidden by James' invisibility cloak.

About five minutes later, Lily spotted James and Remus half leading, half dragging Sirius down the stairs.

When they were all safely down in the common room, they sat themselves in armchairs near the spellbooks James and Remus had fetched from the library.

"Now," James said, standing up and looking round at everybody

"Look for anything silly or funny, just to embarrass the Slytherins" He gave an evil laugh, "Don't try anything too fancy since we haven't learnt anything yet, just something to tell the Slytherins,  "We're here and we're comin da getcha"

They looked through the spellbooks for about half an hour, with Sirius dropping off to sleep every so often, and James giving him a sharp poke with this wand.

"I've got it!" cried Lily.

"Shhhhh, not so loud," said Remus.

"Oh, Sorry, but anyway, we could change the passwords in the Slytherin common room to something they'll never guess, and make them all have something like, "Gryffindor rules" tattooed on their foreheads! It's all right here in "Hogwarts uniquely strange spells and charms!"  It's very simple, so, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's perfect," Sirius said, finally wide awake.

"It's almost dawn, so we should get cracking! We'll have to split up to get it done on time, said Remus.

"Okay, first we'll go down to the dungeons, that's where I saw the Slytherins go after the feast," said Lily, glad to know something about Hogwarts that the boys didn't.

They had to enlarge the cloak so that they would all fit under it, since Sirius was very tall, with the help of Lily.

They crept down to the dungeons, and after a bit of looking around, James found the entrance.

"But what's the password?" asked Remus.

"Think Slytherin," said Sirius darkly.

"Mudblood," said James instantly.

The stone wall shrunk to reveal a door, made of what looked like rotting wood.

"Come again?" asked a rather puzzled Lily.

"A mudblood is a very offensive term for someone with a non-magical, or muggle, family. Most Slytherins hate people with a muggle family, indeed, Salazar Slytherin himself wasn't going to allow muggle-born witches or wizards."

"Oh, thanks, so if Malfoy says that to me I'll just shoot a jet of water at him, or get you to try so he'd end up with singed hair!"

"Yup!" replied Sirius, "couldn't have put it better myself!"

They entered the Slytherin common room and gathered round one of the tables.

"Right," said James in an undertone, "Remus and Lily, you turn all the colours in the dormitories red and gold, and Sirius and I will take care of the common room and password. Meet back here in one hour."

Remus and Lily headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

They set to work using spells to turn all the Slytherins curtains, robes and walls red with gold lions on the.

Remus placed "Dr. Filibusters No-Heat Wet Start Firworks" in all of the Slytherins beds, and Lily charmed them to go off as soon as the Slytherins woke up.

Lily and Remus took a side each of the dormitories and tattooed "Gryffindors rule, Slytherins drool!" on all of their foreheads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in the common room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius set to work turning everything in the common room red and gold, while James changed the password to, "'Gryffindor is the best house ever, and all of us think the Marauders are brilliant and their pranks on us are always brilliantly original!" something James knew the Slytherins would never ever say, especially after the Marauders were finished with them!

When the Marauders had done all their assignments, they reported back to the SLytherin common room and exited.

"It's 7:45, so get back to the common room and start to go down to breakfast." Sirius said.

"It doesn't matter if the Gryffindors know we've been doing pranks, they wouldn't tell on us and risk loosing 200 points from Gryffindor!" he added, seeing the dubious look on Lily's face. (A/N I like that word, dubious lol okay okay, no more author's notes until the end of the chapter.)

The Marauders went down to breakfast to await the arrival of the Slytherins.

Just as they went into the Great Hall, they heard a chorus of "YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!" coming from the dungeons. The Slytherins had apparently woken up.

The Marauders stifled giggles as they joined the other early Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table.

Lily introduced herself to Claire DeLonce, Marie Keenan and Carlotta O'Brian, three girls Lily had seen in her dorm, but had never really talked to properly.

The rest of the Marauders sat on the other side of Lily laughing about the Slytherins.

After about five minutes, a group of very disgruntled looking Slytherins walked into the great hall, in red and gold robes.

The Great Hall fell quiet and Lily turned her attention back to the Marauders.

"1, 2, 3…" Sirius said under his breath.

The four Marauders yelled "HAPPY START OF TERM!!!!!!!" and erupted into maniac laughter.

The rest of the hall soon cottoned on and started to laugh, and soon Professor Dumbledore erupted too, but stopped abruptly after a look from Professor McGonagall.

"Would the four culprits of this ingenious prank…" another look from Prof. McGonagall, "I mean uh… act of disobedience please report to my office immediately.

The Marauders got up and walked after him, still giggling hysterically.

A/N Coming next chapter:

What happened in Professor Dumbledore's office?

What will the next prank be?

Is the moon made of cheese? Lol no.

I'd like… lets see now… 7 reviews? Yes it's altogether PrincessLily 


	7. Vampire Encounter

Chapter 7-Hallowe'en

A/N-Okay I know I'm like, three months late with this post but I had a really big exam. Pus I was only able to write on Wednesdays, as I'm full booked at the moment. So sorry about the long wait, but I'll try and make this chapter extra long to make up for it!

**Over the next 1 ½ months the Marauders played no less than 50 pranks, 48 of which on the Slytherins, and 2 on the teachers.**

**They woke up at ****5:30am**** every Wednesday and looked through spellbooks, Hogwarts Uniquely Strange Spells and Charms being a favourite of course.**

**On Tuesday night, Lily and James (as Sirius was usually snoring loudly by the time they did this) and Remus would creep down the stairs into the kitchens and sneak food, with the usual six house elves on night duty squeaking excitedly "Ah yes, Sirs and Miss have come for their food! Such an honour 'tis, such an honour to be able to serve fine, noble Sirs and Miss!"**

**"Thanks Pilky," replied James.**

**They collected their usual four baskets of fruit (yes one each) and two platters of éclairs.**

**They walked upstairs under the invisibility cloak, James leading and holding a basket of fruit on his arm and a platter of éclairs, Lily next, also with a basket of fruit and a platter, and Remus bringing up the rear, carrying two fruit baskets.**

**They took the food up to Gryffindor tower, past the fat lady (Slytherin Sucks) and into the common room, where Lily and James and Remus enchanted the lot into the size of a thimble and Lily hid it behind a tapestry of a lion.**

**      As time went by, the Marauders would sometimes team up with Carlotta, Marie and Claire, who were masters of Transfiguration. Combined with the Marauders charms and tricks and contacts, they were all unstoppable.**

**One day, on the Wednesday morning meetings, they would do other things as well as pranks, such as the creation of the Marauder one cold October morning.**

**      Remus was flicking through Spellbooks, Lily was busy returning the food to, erm…. Five times its original size. James was eating a giant apple. Sirius was snoozing.**

**"I've just had an idea!" James cried. "Remember all those little passages we found but never really looked at properly?" **

**"Sure do," Lily replied. "They were cool, I reckon a couple must lead to Hogsmeade, that village third years and above can visit!"  **

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lily's P.O.V.-The Halloween*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was the night before my first Halloween at Hogwarts, my first Halloween with real friends. I had just finished my Transfiguration Homework when I heard it. It was a voice. It was eerie and sent chills down my spine. "Come Lily, Come to the ****North****Tower**** Lily, Come to me Lily" it said. I was frightened, oh you can't imagine it, I was so scared. Then my feet just got up of their own accord, I was walking out of Gryffindor tower. I looked back at James, Sirius and Remus. Madame Pomfrey had just come to Remus and taken him towards the hospital wing. I wondered vaguely why, but then remembered I had other things on my hands.**

**       Then, in amazement, I saw James spot the terrified look on my face and run    towards me, but as though someone wanted to stop him, he was stuck, he couldn't get any farther. He looked pretty desperate. But then, as though the someone stopping him changed their mind, he walked towards me. He had the same terrified look on his face as I did on mine. We reached out, and joined hands. **

**        I rather enjoyed that actually… but erm... uh... anyway, it's irrelevant. We walked towards the ****North****Tower****, hand in hand. I suddenly realised. _Voldemort_. I had heard that he wanted to kill all muggle-borns. But then… James? I stopped pondering as we reached the tower. I had only ever been up here for astronomy lessons, but without a teacher, it might have been quite romantic. But then I saw, in the corner, a cloaked figure.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*James' P.O.V.-The Halloween~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was my first Halloween at Hogwarts. Sirius and I were playing exploding snap, Remus was putting on glasses and imitating McGonagall. Lily had just finished her Homework and was about to join us for a game, when I heard it. "James, the North Tower, Come here, Come to the North Tower" I looked at Sirius, he didn't seem to hear it, so I shook the thought away. But it kept repeating itself, "The ****North****Tower****, Come to the ****North****Tower**** James" Then I saw Lily get up and walk towards the door. She had heard it, the voice, it was calling her too.  She looked terrified and her feet were walking of their own accord. I decided she wouldn't go alone. I ran after her, but something stopped me. It was like an invisible wall. I had to get through, I had to I had to I had to!**

**    Then suddenly, I did. I caught up with Lily. We joined hands. Actually that was nice... really nice... but anyway it's irrelevant, so anyway, we walked up to the ****North****Tower****. He was there, I knew it as soon as we grew near. Half of me was screaming "Run! Run! He's here! GO GET DUMBLEDORE!!!!!" but the other half was saying "No! Stay here! He'll kill Lily if you run now! YOU MUST PROTECT LILY!" Then he remembered! At the start of term Lily had given me and Sirius pocket pagers! I could page Sirius and tell him to get Dumbledore. Hopefully, Dumbledore could come quickly and stop him before he hurt Lily! I quickly paged the message to Sirius "Go 2 Dumbledore. Get him 2 come 2 Nth Twr. QUICKLY!" I hit send. I held my breath as the message got through "Message received" "Thank muggle technology" I gasped. We were right into the tower by now. When we stepped out onto the roof, he was standing in the corner with his cloak around him.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**   He rose, and as he swung is cape round they saw his face. It was horrible, his deathly while skin stretched horribly over his skull. His lips so thin Lily didn't see them until he spoke. And eyes, those eyes, the ones that were to haunt our dreams and our son's dreams, forever. They were red, red as blood. As though the blood of those poor people he killed resides in his very head.**

**       "Lily, James, how nice of you to have supper with me." Then, from behind Voldemort's figure, stepped a creature. A creature Lily and Jamrs had only seen in horror movies, A _Vampire._**

******His face too was deathly white, with blood red eyes and a thick black cloak. They pondered a moment on the likeness before James realised. _It was a male Vampire. It would only bite Lily._ James panicked, Lily would be turned into a vampire and forced to bite him! He formulated a plan. They must stall Voldemort and his blood-sucking fiend until Dumbledore came.**

**      Lily seemed to read his mind. "Why us?" she asked Voldemort. "Because you two, dear, were born just as Dumbledore placed a spell that the next two witches or wizards born would be born under the spell of Jatyuq, creating a bond of magic between you that cannot be broken." He paused here, allowing the vampire to show his gruesome, blood-stained fangs. "But, if you two were to be transformed, into... say... Vampires... you would not be able to use your magic, therefore allowing me to drain it from you. However, if I just made it easy on myself and killed you here and now to save me trouble in the future, I'd be stopping poor Joiixz here from getting his supper, and the power of Jatyuq would be destroyed" he finished. "But I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, but it doesn't matter, there's no Dumbledore in the ****North****Tower**** to protect you now" He laughed, a high, cold, mirthless laugh. "Now, Joiixz, if you would do the honours"**

**"Vith Pleasure, Mazter" the Vampire chuckled. He advanced upon Lily.**

**     "No!" James flung himself at the vampire, knocking him into Voldemort.**

**     Voldemort was knocked backwards into the wall.**

**"Uh Oh. He's really mad now!" James stated the obvious.**

**"Stupefy!" Yelled Voldemort, knocking James to the ground.**

**" Now, back to business." Voldemort said.**

**"Joiixz."**

**"Certainly mazter"**

**Joiixz advanced on Lily slowly. He picked her up and drew his fangs closer and closer to her neck. His fangs sank deep into her neck. Drawing back he watched as Lily's skin turned paler, her eyes turned red.**

**A/N:Well that's all I've got time for! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Ain't I just the Evilest!**


	8. The End Of The Year

Chapter 8. 

**A/N: Sorry about the big gap in last chapter where it skipped places.**

**And thanks tons to PrincessLily (better known as KT) for all her help with the vampire****J******

**Chapter 8:**

**And the day (err... night?) is saved... thanks to.......**

Lily stood up, deathly pale and glared menacingly at James who vowed that if he somehow got away he was going to kill Sirius. Maybe he would anyway....

"TOM RIDDLE!!!!" bellowed an angry voice, causing Lily to turn around to look at Dumbledore.

"Lils, I'm really sorry about this!" James cried "Stupefy!" He caught her before she hit the ground.

Dumbledore walked over to James.

"I'm sorry James," he said as James jumped, startled.

"Can't you do something Professor?" James asked.

"I can, but it's risky, you must be ready to risk your own life for Lily." Dumbledore looked at James through his half moon spectacles. "Come to my office and we will go into it further.

It was not until they reached the great stone gargoyle that James realised something. "Professor, what happened to the vampire and Voldemort?"

"They fled when I came."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"Oh, Ok"

By this point they had reached Dumbledore's office, where they found Professor McGonagall waiting."

"Albus! Lily! She's...."

"Been turned into a vampire."

Professor McGonagall looked as though she was about to faint.

"Minerva, run and fetch Filius, he's the only one who can save her now."

(A/N: Filius is Professor Flitwick's first name lol)

Professor McGonagall left the room.

After a moment, Professor Flitwick ran into the room, looking rather puffed. He climbed up onto a pile of books in order to see Lily better, and promptly fell off in shock.

"Well, usually there would be no way to save her."

James fainted onto the floor.

"But, thanks to the magic of Jatyuq, I think I might just be able to. Er... but Mr Potter will have to wake up."

"I can take care of that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*5 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James drank the potion made by Dumbledore and nearly spat it out again. It tasted like overcooked Cabbage mixed with a spoonful of Spinach, but James forced himself to drink it. He felt the potion burn in his stomach, and the burn spread right to the tips of his hair and fingers.

"Right, that should do it." He heard Dumbledore say.

"_Enervate" _

Lily stood up, de-fanged but weak and pale looking.

"Lily will go to the Hospital Wing, and so will you James" who he noticed was pale and slightly cross-eyed.

After a week in the hospital wing they went back to school, but not before Dumbledore had warned them not to breathe a work to anybody lest there be an uproar that Voldemort returned to the school.

The rest of the term went more smoothly, with only the fact that Sirius was determined to turn Mrs. Norris' fur pink with green stripes, yellow dots and blue stars. He had been caught in the process more than once. As in every day.

Christmas came and went with the Slytherins dressed in Santa suits and beards, which would not come off no matter what they did. Snape, who had been so desperate to get his off he had tried to burn it off, was walking round with a charcoal face.

On New Years Eve, the Marauders planed their most daring prank ever. At 11:59, they hid behind a tapestry in the staffroom and counted down the seconds to midnight.

"5...4...3...2...1..........BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!" Yelled James and pressed the button on the control, which Remus and Sirius had hooked up earlier. 

At once a thousand party poppers exploded behind the teachers' chairs, a mountain of confetti poured from the ceiling and all of the teachers' hats exploded with more party poppers and confetti. The Marauders stuck their heads round the tapestry and yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" and ran as fast as they could back down the passageway towards Gryffindor Tower. There they changed into their pyjamas and jumped into bed just as Professor McGonagall burst into the Common room and up the steps to the boys' dormitories.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, my office, immediately!" she then ran to fetch Lily from the girls' dormitories.

When they got to her office, she spoke to them with thin lips.

"Now, these pranks have gone far enough. Let me impress upon all of you that you may face suspension from the school if it carries on. Letters will be sent to your parents immed..."

The loud noise of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway

Professor McGonagall looked up to see Professor Dumbledore.

"May I speak with them Minerva?"

"Yes, yes certainly, Professor."

She left the room looking satisfied.

Professor Dumbledore sat down at McGonagall's desk and looked stern, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

He waited until she was out of earshot, then opened his mouth and laughed. The tears were pouring down his cheeks. He finally regained dignity and spoke, though there was still laugher in those blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Now, the teachers are expecting me to punish you all for that prank, so if they ask you, say you have detention every Friday at 9pm for the rest of the year," he said quietly.

"Why Professor?" asked James.

At this point, Dumbledore dropped his voice even more, so that they had to lean forwards to hear him.

"I have been thinking about that narrow miss with Voldemort Lily and James faced. Do you all know what the magic of Jatyuq is?"

Lily, Remus and Sirius shook their heads, but James spoke "Voldemort said something about you casting a spell on us after we were born..."

"Exactly James... But do you know what that magic does?"

"Nope"

"It creates a bond between you and Lily, meaning that if either of you are ever harmed severely, we will be able to take a little magic from the other to heal you. Precisely what Professor Flitwick did a few months back for Lily."

"But what does that have to do with Remus and me Professor?" asked Sirius.

"I'm getting to that Mr. Black, if you will have patience. You and Remus happen to play a very important part in this. You see, after Lily and James leave Hogwarts in 6 years one of you will need to be with Lily and James every time they leave the house."

"But Professor!" protested James.

"I'm not finished yet James." smiled Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, there will be exceptions. If Lily and James are together, they will not need you to come with them."

James looked strangely pleased  about this.

"Anyway, I think you should go back to Gryffindor tower, I hear the party is starting at 3am and it's 2am now, but you didn't hear about the party from me." Smiled Dumbledore again. "I will explain more about Jatyuq next Friday."

The Marauders left the room.

"Hey, let's stop by the kitchens and get some food for the party on our way to Gryffindor tower, and let's invite the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to come." Suggested Sirius

"Yea good idea, the more the merrier! Except with Slytherins, that is..." laughed Remus. They were all rather hyper for some reason.

They skipped to the kitchens giddily and fetched several cakes and at least 5000 sweets, which Lily made much smaller and put them in a basket.

They stopped at the concealed door to the Ravenclaw tower, behind a statue of a large eagle and rapped on the door. A girl's voice said "Hello?"

"The Gryffindors are having a party in Gryffindor tower, d'you want to come?" asked James.

"Why not? Most of us have gone to bed, so there won't be many anyway,"

she replied.

A moment later, there was a scuffling noise and the door opened slowly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten Minutes later they were back in the Gryffindor common room and everyone was jumping around like maniacs, which they were anyway.

At 7:30am the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs decided they had better get back to their towers to get ready for breakfast in half an hour.

    At 8am the Marauders walked proudly down the stairs, falling over just in time for Professor McGonagall to raise one eyebrow at them.

The rest of the day went very normally, with another weeks detention, lots of homework and only one, rather sleepy prank. Please don't ask, I'm much too tired to tell you right now. I think I'll go to bed a little earlier this time....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anyways, the school year finished with a flourish. And before the Marauders knew it, they were packing their stuff, or rather, stuffing it into their trunks, and James was promising to invite them all to his house in August sometime. They boarded the train, got into one last fight with Snape and his fellow Slytherins (in which Lily got a Chinese burn and a broken arm, James a black eye and a sprained wrist, Sirius only a scratch  and Remus, who came off worst of the Marauders, with a broken arm and a sprained wrist. The Slytherins hair was pink and their skin patterned with flowers, which would not wear off for a month, as Sirius had been rather cross when he had cast it, and they were all mortified. Yup, that was the Marauders all right. But the train ride home was much more boring than the one coming to Hogwarts, as they couldn't do much until they got home, as Madame Pomfrey was still at Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When they got back to the train station James' mum healed them with her wand before crossing back through the barrier to King's Cross Station. They bid farewell and their last memory of each other was James' mum arranging with everybody else's mum that they spend part of the summer holidays with James at his house. And so the first year at Hogwarts went with only a few bumps, and they had a memorable end of year.

**(A/N: I ain't gonna write any more until I get 15 reviews! Come on people's! 15! That's only 3 more!)**


	9. The Summer Holidays Very Short Rather bo...

**(A/N: Thanks loads for your review Taineyah, it was really helpful. I'll try to improve those points next :) and thanks for your 4 or so reviews bunny)**

**(Another A/N: This chapters not gonna be long, cos they gotta have some part of their lives that's normal! Don't they? Don't answer that. Anyways... just warnin ya)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in ages but I guess I had better do one now. I own EVERYTHING!!!! Okay, ok I own Carlotta and Marie and Claire, does that help? Good, cos if it doesn't I don't really care.**

Chapter 9... or maybe it's Chapter 10, I can't remember! I don't think I even knew to begin with! Whatever, here's the chapter anyway.

July dragged on with rain, sleet, rain, boredom... and more rain. The Marauders couldn't wait to get together for at least someone to talk to about the events of the previous year. True, James had an owl, but nobody else did, so that wasn't much use. 

         When August came at last,  the Marauders met outside the Leaky Cauldron (as Lily's parents couldn't go in) and waved goodbye to their parents. Then they traipsed into the Leaky Cauldron and through to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies so that they wouldn't have to get them later in the month. 

       When they got back to James' house, house being an understatement, Lily and Remus' eyes nearly popped out of their heads. The house was huge! To say nothing of the gardens and grounds around it! Sirius, having seen James' house manys-a-time, and having lived in equal splendour all his life, couldn't understand what was so amazing to Lily and Remus.

    When they got inside, James' mum took them on a quick tour of the house and showed them their rooms so they could unpack. Each room's door was a mood door, so you could see what mood someone was in before entering. Good for stopping arguments.

       The weather improved and every day the Marauders went on picnics in the grounds, played tricks on each other and generally behaved like the 11 year olds that they were, though Sirius was 12 and Remus, Lily and James' birthdays were in September.

       When it came to September 1st, the Marauders set off to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts express, for another memorable year. The only thing to stop them having the time of their lives was the steadily increasing power of Lord Voldemort, who would certainly come after them sooner or later. But they would take that when it came, and all that mattered now was Hogwarts, and making the most of it.

**(A/N: That was short, wasn't it! The story itself was only 318 words and adding on the Author's notes and disclaimer and title, it makes only 496 words!) Muhahahahaha, I won't write more until I get.... hmmm..... 25 reviews? Yea, not too many, but enough to give me time to write more! Lol!**


End file.
